Hollowed Sins
by nightwishspark
Summary: What did Ichigo really do to suppress his hollow. Yaoi IchigoxHollow Ichigo


**Here is a little one shot ive been working on It's my first time writing a fic in this fandom so please be nice will you. Enjoy!! and R&R please and thank you.  
**

**Warnings: Does contain Yaoi and something that could be considered as Non Con be prepared. **

**Disclamer: I own nothing...**

Hollowed Sins

_IchigoxHichigo_

_A fiction by Cloudy-chan aka Primusgal _

There was hot blood gushing to his ears and his teeth felt sore from gritting them together for so long. Sweat dripped from his forehead, brows furrowed in some emotion halfway between pleasure and pain. What was happening was wrong, disturbing, and undeniably twisted but that didn't stop any of it from happening and it certainly didn't stop his body from reacting to all the touches and the non stop barrage of aching pleasure. His mind screamed about how depraved this was but he did his best to ignore it.

He bit his lip as there was another thrust and another wave of spine tingling pleasure washed through him.

No one would've ever pegged Ichigo Kurosaki as being weak. He was, after all, everyones hero. Their protector, the light that shined in the darkest hour. But no matter what anyone thought or what anyone else saw there was no other way Ichigo could explain what was happening to himself.

His own strangled moan ripped him out of his internal guilt trip, nails clawing his back and hot liquid spilling into him There was another moan and he collapsed onto the ground, moisture dripping from his forehead, chilly ache sinking into his heart and vomit started to crawl up his throat again.

"Your such a good fuck." That twisted voice sunk into his ears.

Ichigo cringed as a stark white hand wrapped around his face, gripping his jaw tightly forcing him to make eye contact with his tormentor. It was almost like looking in a mirror as their features were almost identical. Angeled face, high cheek bones, perfect nose. But that was where the similarities stopped. The chalk white skin bared no resemblance to his own neither did those hollowed out sickly yellow eyes, and that twisted grin that was always plastered on his face.

He took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"What? Ya got nothin to say." Ichigo's hollow spoke slowly, almost painfully so, running a frighteningly smooth finger over his cheek.

"No." The answer was breathless and shaky but it was the only thing the red-head could manage to squeak out. He wasn't about to let his hollow know any of what he was thinking, especially that somewhere deep inside him, he needed this.

The hollow snarled and brought Ichigo's face closer to his own.

"Boy, you sure are ungrateful. After everything I do for you, you cant even mutter a thank you to little ol' me. "Ichigo felt icy cold lips meet his ear as the hollow shifted. "Come on partner...it's just you and me, no one's gonna hear ya. We've got all the time in the world to play this game."

Hichigo bit down hard on the substitute Shinigami's earlobe, hoping to elicit some sort of response. When the boy made none he tried again, this time letting his hand dip down to Ichigo's bare legs, smooth muscles rippling underneath his touch slipping his hand down ever so slowly until he found exactly what he wanted, that soft heated flesh.

Ichigo couldn't restrain himself from whimpering when that cold hand ghosted over his manhood.

That cold slick tounge moved in rhythm with his hand and it made Ichigo shake, half with pleasure and half with some sort of deep horrifying fear.

"Stop."

"Stop? I don't think that I heard ya right partner."

"Shut Up." Ichigo muttered out, voice barely above a whisper. But he somehow knew that his hollow had heard it. . This was his mind after all.

There was a deep sadistic chuckle and then the grasp on his manhood shifted. The hollows thumb ghosting over his sensitive tip, pre cum bubbling and dripping down the length of his shaft.

"You'd like me to believe that you don't want this," another stroke and Ichigo nearly choked on the moan that broke through. "like me to think that you hate me." Disgustingly tender kisses were placed along his collarbone and he found it hard to focus on the words that his hollow was speaking.

"But I know what you really think, how you really feel. Your just like an open book Ichigo."

Ichigo was sure he could feel his pupils shrink and his throat tighten. His length ached for release but his brain screamed at the words that the hollow had just spoken. Nobody knew what he longed for...no one but him.

"You don't know anything, you-" Rough lips cut him off as he was forced back arm twisting around him arousal stirring even further. The hollows blue tongue rolled over his own, their mixed saliva spilling from the side of their locked mouths. It was messy and rough and Ichigo's body couldn't help but shake for release. He ran his hands through that shiny white hair gasping for air when the hollow suddenly tore away leaving Ichigo panting and aching for contact.

"You know," the hollow drawled, grabbing the young shinigami's face and licking their mingled saliva off of his chin. "That little deal we made. The one that gave you power...the one that keeps her safe. I could call it off right now. Crush you right here." The hollow could feel Ichigo tense and he increased the pressure he had on the boy's arms.

"Leave her out of this you bastard! You promised you would! As long as I..." Ichigo bit back a hiss, pain shooting through his arms and the horrible ache in his stiffened arousal. His mind raced as he remembered the promise he had made with his hollow. The one that gave him control, and eventually power...the one that saved his friends and especially Rukia from this monsters wrath.

"As long as you let me fuck you, as long as I got to feel the warmth of a real spirit. As long as you came willingly." There was another twist of Ichigo's arm and he couldn't hold back the yelp of pain this time. Those lips attacked his neck again, smooth tongue wondering it's way right up to his ear.

"As much as I love to touch you Ichigo. I want more." The insane tone in the hollows voice shook the red-head to his very core and he felt those black fingernails dig into the flesh of his arm. " I want to be your everything while your hear, king. I should be the only one your thinking about. That shinigami bitch dosent deserve you." There was an echoy chuckle that rung in the back of Ichigo's brain.

"No." His voice sounded pathetically weak in that moment.

"What do you mean, no?"

His spine was burning and his sides were numb from the hollows cold hands gripping and clawing at them. It was times like these when he tried to remember why he did this, why he agreed to this crude spiritual torture just in order to gain more power, just to delay his inevitable downfall.

Even through his battle, thought his internal struggle for power. He hadn't gained a drop. None of this really meant a damn thing when this monster could still threaten to crush everything he held dear.

"You heard me. I'm not going to repeat myself." Ichigo gritted through his teeth managing to push down the shiver in his voice. He braced himself for the Hollows reaction, a sharp twist of his arm or an incredible amount of pressure on his reiatsu, enough that it would burn and make him want to scream bloody murder.

But there was nothing, just an echoy silence that hurt his ears.

Suddenly Ichigo was pushed fully on his back. The ghostly form of Hichigo hovering over his fully exposed body. A smooth laugh followed, far different from the usual insane cackle that came from him. The oddity made the shinigami's already knotted stomach clench up further emotions bubbiling just beneath the surface, the same ones that had been screaming at him for this to stop. The ones that questioned what everyone would think of there hero when they figured out just how weak he was.

"You love this. Dont lie to me." The monster that had his face clawed at his shoulder blade with one hand and continued to stroke his erection more feverishly.

Ichigo moaned, something of a strange gasp and a silent scream. As much as he wanted to scream 'no' he knew just what that would lead to. He'd be pegged as playing hard to get and he knew how his hollow loved to play games.


End file.
